


花が散る世界

by sherrylxy



Series: …Reloaded [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy
Summary: ！BE警告！和愛という名の咎一样，是焰的后续，有隐含的Mpreg内容，另一条if路线，伪4代背景，时间线3-1-’4’-2，主cp是DV（虽然两人从头到尾都没有正经交流），以及崽相关亲情向，Credo的戏份有点多，有少量的Sparda/Eva外加Mundus/Sparda。上是Vergil篇，下是Dante篇，单看上篇是纯BE，下篇算不算转折我也不清楚。总之概括来说就是，掉渣哥又碎了……
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Mundus/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: …Reloaded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：啰啰嗦嗦的自言自语，作者并不认同本文所有观点。除了老蒙弯爱直，爸爸达对老蒙对箭头也不细（虽然不是那种意味的箭头  
> 标题来自勇气默示录的原声，便当专用曲，我这个起名废人又在薅Revo陛下的羊毛了（顺便庆祝由Linked Horizon承包BGM的勇默2即将发售（Bravely Second光荣地成为了黑历史

花朵因为会凋落而美丽，真的能这么认为吗？  
如果有花朵不再凋落的世界，不是更好吗？

——《花が散る世界》

Confession

最近我一直在思考，如果早些知道******……我们的命运是否会发生天翻地覆的变化。  
或者，夸张地说，这个世界是否会是另一番模样？  
听上去有些妄自尊大，但是，频繁地回忆起遥远的过去，细数每一次悔恨与不甘，也许就是时限将至的并发症吧。  
Eva曾问过我，想不想改变这一切。  
我说，我相信他们。  
他们不会重蹈我****的覆辙。  
我相信他们会拥有光明的未来。  
可是，这对他们来说真的是正确的吗——Eva的声音有些悲伤。  
恍然间，一股恐惧感涌上心头。  
我的信心，是否只是为自己的无能为力而找出的借口呢？

“他怎么样了？”结束了教团骑士的日常巡查，Credo一回到家就面对着顶着黑眼圈的Nero，和一旁欲言又止一脸担忧的Kyrie。  
平日壮得像头牛一样的少年如此显露疲态，想必和楼上那位意外的“客人”脱不了关系，Credo一边问一遍卸下沉重碍事铠甲，惊讶地发现Nero似乎眼神有些躲闪。  
这孩子真不擅长隐瞒。  
“他刚才醒了，”银发的少年犹豫地说：“你说过，他就是我的父亲？”  
“是，”Credo给了他肯定的回答：“十五年前，一位受伤的年轻剑士带着还在襁褓里的你，在这里暂住过一阵，我能确定他就是那个人。”  
Nero苦着脸，他现在脑子一团乱，已经固化了近十年的人渣父亲+受害者母亲的印象，在短短一天内碎了一地，听兄妹俩的描述，孤身一人的剑士，来历不明的婴儿，月夜下的不辞而别，再加上他偶然间翻到的那封书信——该不会他的身世牵涉到什么豪门世仇家族恩怨的狗血剧情吧？  
他想起虚弱男人用恍惚的眼神看着他的脸，唤出了陌生的名字。按照常理，这种情况下出现的八成是他双亲中的另一半，但是……  
“你知道’Dante’是谁吗？”  
这名字怎么听都和“母亲”挂不上钩。

Temen-ni-gru塔里的力量，只要取回它，就能一劳永逸解决***的威胁。  
随着魔界的活动日益频繁，Kalina（*）找到了我，带着她的提议和自我牺牲的决心。  
解开塔的封印需要她的血，而重新封印需要她的命。  
我拒绝了。

“就这么不告而别，Nero会很担心。”  
如同十多年前的翻版，趁着深夜离开的Vergil在院子里遇到了等在那里的Credo。  
“……我不是来找那孩子的。”  
当年的少年已经长成了身材挺拔的青年，被狠心抛弃的婴儿也顺利长大。本应是令人欣慰的结果，但Vergil麻木的内心却没有丝毫的波动，男孩蕴含着魔力的鲜血顺着食道流入接近萎缩的胃袋时，体内升起的也仅仅是对力量贪婪的渴求。  
被咬破手腕的Nero没有对如同野兽一般的生物产生恐惧与厌恶，而是用同情和忧虑的眼神看着他。Vergil被如此纯粹的目光刺痛，如同烈日下的一小滩水渍，蜷缩着无所遁形。  
跌跌撞撞地从魔界爬出来，他顺着阎魔刀的气息来到了崇拜父亲的小城，几乎完全忘记了这里是他抛弃亲生孩子的地方，也是另一个孩子的“永眠”之所。  
越来越像一个丧失理智的’怪物’了。  
Vergil自嘲着，从被盘踞在地底的魔树蛊惑，从吞噬掉自己的孩子，或者更早，成为“力量”的俘虏那一刻，他不就已经是一个’怪物’了吗？  
站在这里的男人，早就被执念扭曲了——即便已经濒临疯狂，这点自知之明他还是有的。  
他应该疏远这善良的一家人，疏远对一切一无所知的孩子，但拒绝的话说到一半，脱口而出的变成了：“……能陪我去一个地方吗？”  
棕发的青年看着他，认真地点了点头。

她说过，我是胜利者，我可以做任何我想做的事。  
无法反驳。  
确实，曾经有那么一段时间，我也抱有这样的想法。  
或者说，被迫这样去想，面对无限的自由，无穷的选择。  
若非如此，便难以忍受孤独。  
人间的旅途过于漫长，而我的步伐又过于缓慢。  
从来没有什么胜利者，只有背井离乡，独自漂泊的旅人。

“……这是？”似乎没想到他们的目的地居然是郊外的墓园，青年跟着他停留在一块没有墓碑的小小坟冢面前，疑惑地开口。  
“是Nero的哥哥。”  
青年沉默，过了许久两个人都没有说话。Vergil俯下身颤抖着手挖开墓穴的泥土，Credo拦住了他，拿出剑鞘开始拨开略微湿润的泥土，没过多久，小小的棺材再次重见天日。  
“有个故事，不知道你想不想听……”

你不可能永远当人类的保姆，救他们一次两次又有什么用呢？  
***终于对我一次又一次滞留人间感到不耐烦，抱怨道，你又不打算把这片区域的低等恶魔全杀光，再过个几年，你不在这里了他们还是要成为盘中餐，何必做这种无用功。  
我想，也许他是对的，也许这改变不了他们最终的命运，也许一切都不会有回报，他们最终还是会死去。  
但是，没有什么是永恒与不朽的。

“所以，我回到这里只是为了取回属于我的东西。”Vergil布满裂痕的手抚上棺木，无视在耳边叫嚣着的痛苦与耻辱，他不能再被软弱拖住脚步，迷失真正的目标——否则等待着他的只有死亡。  
找到阎魔刀，他才能活下去。  
无论付出什么代价。  
“如果你在找那把刀的话，它就在教团总部的地下。它被视为圣物，想要’物归原主’，恐怕不是那么容易。”青年双目低垂，透露这些信息对教团来说无疑是背叛，但对他本人来说则不然：“小心，教团的信仰已经日渐偏激，斯巴达之子在他们看来早已不是神子，而是实现野心的工具……”  
这也是Credo即使隐约知道Nero的身世，也从未将其透露给任何人的原因——他人的冷漠疏远与闲言碎语，却也好过被抓去当实验动物的命运。  
“谢谢。”  
“你还会回来吗？”青年问出了和十五年前一样的问题。  
Vergil没有回答。  
“带着你妹妹和Nero，离开这里吧。”

我对他们伸出援手，不是为了改变什么，也不是为了被当作神一样崇拜，更不是随心所欲。  
我这么做，因为我相信这是正确的。  
因为善意，因为仁慈，因为怜悯。  
很遗憾，美德与爱，永远都不可能是万灵药，甚至大部分时候得不到应有的回报。正因如此，我才不想放弃。  
不能放弃，不能认输。

你觉得他错了吗？他问。  
我不知道，青年回答，但是，我相信，任何生物，“想要活下去”这件事，都不应该被问罪。  
包括恶魔？  
斯巴达也是恶魔。  
在见到破碎的阎魔刀那一刻，Vergil冷彻多年的血液再一次开始沸腾，父亲的馈赠，独属于他的遗产，他的力量。同时也象征着他的失败，他的软弱，他甚至记不起这华美的太刀究竟为何碎裂，但这些都不重要，他终于找到它了。  
而它也在渴求他，回应他，魔力的共鸣逐渐修复刀身，它再次回到了Vergil身边。  
来吧，放’我们’自由，登上王座，取回你的力量，完成未竟的夙愿。  
魔树在他耳边低语，它延续着宿主即将燃尽的生命，等的就是这一刻——阎魔刀，地狱之门，以及盘踞在各处休眠中的根系——这个古老的小镇简直是最完美舞台，在崇拜着斯巴达的小镇，在这个将它封印于魔界的罪魁祸首面前复苏，简直是最精彩的复仇剧。  
“Dante……”  
刀锋上映出的是他勾起的嘴角，如同情人般呢喃地呼唤着同胞兄弟的姓名。  
从母亲的子宫里就已经开始的，如同扯不断的脐带一般的命运交织而成，因爱而生恨，因恨而愈加牢固，连接拘束着二人的枷锁，他绝不允许Dante就那样潇洒地轻易挣脱。  
不能输，不能输给Dante。  
“你还会回来吗？Nero需要你。”  
脑海中不合时宜的回想起青年离别前的话语，Vergil停下了准备挥刀的手。

我曾以为，尽管一路上如此孤独，尽管此生再也无法回到故乡，但当我回顾一生时，不会为选择的道路而后悔。  
我错得离谱。  
当这一刻真的来临时，就像任何一位临终的老人一样，有太多的事让我深陷悔恨的泥潭，想要弥补也无能为力。  
我终于明白了，为什么Eva会说，她从不认为自己的所作所为是正确的。  
我们争论，伤害彼此，把一切搞得一团糟，因为我们都坚信自己才是对的。  
战争就是为那些相信自己才是对的人们准备的。

“……我需要力量。”  
银发的少年这么自言自语的时候，Vergil差点露出了欣慰的笑容。  
“魔剑教团的信众们都说，曾经为人类而战的斯巴达会永远守护着Fortuna。但是，养父母他们死去时，我就在想，为什么死的是那么虔诚的他们呢？既然’神’会守护这里，为什么不断有恶魔袭击人，为什么那些善良的人们日夜都在恐惧中魂不守舍，究竟什么能保护我们？”  
因为魔界之门在这里，高浓度的魔力造成Fortuna和魔界空间重合率极高，恶魔的出没自然会频繁。  
千年前，斯巴达恐怕正是因为这个原因，才在这里成立了魔剑教团，只是，人类的力量毕竟还是有其极限。  
“从今天起，我就是个见习骑士了……总有一天，等我足够强大，就能保护Credo和Kyrie……我不知道你的过去，但是Credo说，你抛弃我是有苦衷的，好像是……我们有些仇家？”  
“我相信他，我也会保护你的，快点醒来吧……父亲。”  
停下，别再回想了，不过是不知天高地厚的小子轻易许下的，毫无意义的承诺，你什么时候软弱到妄想依赖一个孩子了？  
腹内翻江倒海，死去的那个孩子又开始哭喊，毫不留情地宣示着自己的存在感。Vergil调转刀锋，碍事的东西，软弱的情感，不丢弃就无法前行，一直以来，他就是这么走过来的……  
但这样，真的对吗？  
一边是曾对他伸出援手，亦是将Nero抚养长大的善良的一家，以及无数虔诚地信仰着父亲的无辜村民。  
一边是父亲不惜与挚友决裂也要将其封印的灾厄之树。  
还不明白吗？我们从父亲那里继承的，不只是他的力量，更重要的是，他的灵魂。  
回忆中的嘶吼盖过了魔树的蛊惑，冷冽的刀刃挥向了魔界之门的方向。

在生命的最后，我必须承认，我很害怕。  
我害怕死亡。  
我害怕我的死亡，会带来更多无法挽回的灾难。  
但我别无选择，因为我知道，能够让我活下去的那个选项，结果会更糟。  
对不起，Eva。  
对不起，Vergil，Dante。  
我无法再留在你们身边……  
对不起……

阎魔刀，传说中的黑骑士斯巴达用来分离人魔两界的魔剑，它能够打开人间与魔界的大门，自然也能将其摧毁。  
他本不打算理会教团的阴谋——在原本的计划中，无论是野心家，还是无辜者，待Qliphoth降世后都难逃成为其养分的命运。但是现在，人类利用阎魔刀的力量所打开的次元裂缝，成了他铲除魔树的一大阻碍。  
背叛者！和你父亲一样，你背叛了’我们’！  
“呵，我喜欢这个形容，多说两句。”Vergil无畏地笑了，在放弃坚持’自己’一直以来的信念之后，他感到无比自由。  
愚蠢的自杀行为，你会死无葬身之地。  
“你也会死去，”他说：“任何生物都终有一死。”  
不是今天，不是现在！  
陌生人的闯入触发了教团圣地的警报，全副武装的银骑士接踵而至。阎魔的刀锋弹开了发射而来的魔力球，空空如也的铠甲被反弹回的力量击中，炸裂开来，以人类为祭品的人造魔物应声倒地，如死去的恶魔一样化作沙尘。  
它们曾经也是人类吗？我是不是该施舍些怜悯之情？  
父亲，我果然和你，和Dante都不一样，不知何为仁慈。  
但你们能做到的事，我也能做到。

起初，我对他感兴趣是因为他的力量，毕竟恶魔的力量对魔女来说，总是有着致命的吸引力。  
但如此强大的躯壳，却有如此感性的内心。甚至可以说，善良到有些天真的地步，过于无私，过度自省，难以想象这是一颗属于恶魔的心。  
他是我的至宝，我希望他独属于我一人，很可惜，他是这个世界的善报。  
讽刺的是，正是这一点让我愈发着迷。  
直到生命的最后，他都没有违背自己的原则。正因如此，我才爱他，被人类尊为救世主的恶魔，我的丈夫，我的救赎，我的末路。

一路向上，Vergil踩过人造恶魔的’尸体’，正在进行人生中恐怕是最后一次飞驰。  
现在正是晨间礼拜时间，他听身为教团歌姬的女孩说过，教皇会亲自出席和信众一同祈祷。在亲手摧毁了阴谋的基石之后，他相信在Fortuna无孔不入的教团绝对能够顺着他查到Nero和那对兄妹头上。  
本来是不想让他们卷入Qliphoth现世的慌乱之中，如果Credo能听从他的话，带着Nero和Kyrie离开那更好——他只用把有威胁的人物，全部铲除即可。  
他的时间不多了，失去了魔树的补给，原本就破破烂烂的身体正在加速腐朽，Vergil在台阶上一个踉跄险些跌倒，阎魔刀拦腰斩断了勾住他衣摆的稻草人。  
对了，如果还有机会，把阎魔刀留给Nero吧，他给了那个孩子一本诗集和三个玩伴，还没有机会给Nero什么东西，偏心可不行。  
快点，再快一点，不然就来不及了……  
父亲的雕像呈现在眼前，高大的穹顶，阳光透过玻璃彩窗照射在雕像前的祭台上——虽然站在正中的这位教皇是个虚伪的骗子，但他对建筑物的装修品味还不差，Vergil想着，全然不在乎他的突然出现引起了礼拜堂里大部分人的注意。  
令他担心的是，Nero也在——他们没有离开。  
他已是强弩之末，双脚和左手已失去知觉，右手紧握着的阎魔刀是他唯一的支撑，四周能感觉到的足够的威胁有……一，二，三……十个左右。  
头顶还有一个……无法判断其力量上限的存在。  
背水一战，殊死之搏，对他来说并不陌生，但是，这是他第一次对失败的后果感到恐惧。  
在他甩掉刀鞘，对着眼睛睁得和灯泡一样大的教皇冲过去时，穹顶上传来了清脆的碎裂声，红色的身影从天而降，如同鹰隼一般，优雅地滑翔，阻挡在他前进的道路上。  
Vergil眨了眨眼睛。  
枪声响起。  
那抹鲜艳的红转过身，满脸的血污难掩肃杀之意，浅色的瞳孔和略下垂的眼角却平添一丝柔和，他是慈悲的审判者，是天罚的执行人。  
Vergil笑了。  
他没想到，居然能有一天，在被Dante抢走了属于他的东西之后完全不会生气，只是在感叹，太好了，Dante在这里，一切都会朝着更好的方向发展。  
紧悬着的心放了下来，他本以为自己到死都不会承认，本以为看到Dante时他会冲上去拼个你死我活，但是，当这一刻真正来临，满心的怨恨，嫉妒和不甘，仿佛都已离他远去。  
他看着祭台上，背对着父亲的雕像，那个强大的，意气风发的存在，终于承认——  
他爱着Dante。  
紧握着刀的手松开，Vergil眼中的世界像地上散落的彩色玻璃一样，逐渐破碎。  
他感到前所未有的平静。

END 

or TBC？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：Kalina Ann是Lady的母亲，她的火箭筒就是用母亲的名字命名。
> 
> Good is good in the final hour, in the deepest pit without hope, without witness, without reward.  
> Virtue is only virtue in extremis.  
> 最近又在回顾Doctor Who，因为这句台词产生的脑洞，论煽情其实我更吃RTD那一套，莫法特虽然是个狗血同人男，但频出的金句还是挺让人上瘾的，比如被我拿来乱用的那句“Army are for people who think they are right.”  
> 不知道写清楚没有，重新读一遍看着我那贫瘠又跳跃的语言真是抓狂（算了反正不清楚的话下篇还能打补丁（等等好不负责任唉？  
> 中间的第一人称都是Sparda的日记，算是临终忏悔一样的东西，是哥在老蒙那里找到的，最后那段是Eva。  
> 哥回到人间的时间点提前了，是原本4代故事的两年前（所以说是伪4代），此时的哥比5代状态好一点，但也基本上是半只脚踩在坟墓里，架不住折腾。蛋听说Fortuna岛上有哥的消息就屁颠屁颠地跑来了（没有Trish把斯巴达大剑拿走的桥段），看到教皇第一眼觉得这人跟光头佬一个性质所以抬手就给崩了，回头才发现后面站着一个哥，还没看热乎人就碎了……  
> 以我自己的感受，哥走得很平静，可以说是幸福的，偶遇崽和Credo让他不再孤身一人，在最后放下了一直以来的执念，自负与自卑，重新审视自身，和解，认同了父亲的“灵魂”，选择了和家人一样的道路——尽管这一念之差导致了他的死亡。  
> 最后哥看到和他印象中一样的那个意气风发的蛋，也不再受困于胜负心，能够自然地承认爱着蛋，我想对他来说有一半算是好事吧。  
> 不过这完全不是蛋想要的结局。  
> 顺便一提，蛋早点来也救不了哥，哥唯一的生路只有Q树，到时候先给希望再绝望，钝刀子割肉更痛。  
> 下篇蛋就要继续被折腾了，想想就好兴奋（变态啊你


	2. For Endless Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线3142，上篇结尾登场的是4D，下篇是2D主场，想虐蛋来着，没下得去手，算是半开放结局吧。  
> 人家圣诞节都在撒糖，我却在搞这种玩意……我对不起二样，总是给他安排苦逼剧情，之后会让哥肉偿的（哥：？？？  
> 胡编乱造的鬼扯设定，涉及一些小写的内容，不是很明显。大小写是从某一节点分成两支的平行世界（具体见[目录](http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_1c7476d68)中的附加内容），有Mundus/Sparda，顺带一提这系列文的背景里他俩是亲兄弟（小写的官设就是兄弟，我个人偏好大写的他们也是，但两人并不知情（怎么一股古早韩剧风？？？  
> 有Balrog/Argosax的暗示（为什么我总会脑一些奇怪CP……  
> 大概的一句话概括：Vergil是Dante战斗的理由。  
> Warning：角色死亡注意！

人类的智慧，究竟是等待与希望，还是遗忘？

For Endless Fight

一开始，Vergil的再次离去，并没有让Dante的日子变得难熬。  
至少，远不如Temen-ni-gru塔那次，被拒绝与抛弃的失落，让他无所适从。  
也许，就和在Mallet岛上一样，看着黑骑士消失，鲜红的挂坠掉落，尽管沉闷的声响回荡在他一片空洞的内心，当时的他也只能拾起这遗物，还未来得及伤感，便被迎战血海深仇之敌的责任所充斥。  
直到多年以后他才惊觉，那本以为大仇得报而压下的悔恨与孤独，其实一直在他身后徘徊，缓慢但从不停歇，当他前行时，它们只是跟随，但当他因疲惫而停下脚步时，它们便一拥而上，侵蚀他的思想，阻塞他的呼吸，无时无刻不在他耳边低语。  
你已经足够强大，你是胜利者，但可惜，正因如此，你一无所有。  
如果说当年支撑着他的，是复仇的喜悦，是对未来的信心，是“Vergil或许还活着”的侥幸心理。  
那么现在，亲眼目睹了最后的希望在眼前碎裂，支撑着恶魔猎人Dante的，究竟是什么呢？  
几年前，或许是“要收拾Fortuna的烂摊子”，“要照看好突然出现的’侄子’”。  
Fortuna的魔界之门已经被Vergil彻底摧毁，残留的恶魔则被Dante杀了个干净。而那些打开次元裂缝，制造人工恶魔的党羽也被毫不留情地拔除——他做了力所能及的所有事，甚至管了很多平时根本不会去管的“闲事”，要知道恶魔猎人只负责猎杀恶魔，人类之间的争斗与权力更迭他向来懒得搭理。但在那天的刺杀之后，Dante就开始前所未有地忙碌了起来，以至于他干预魔剑教团的事务多到连自己都要怀疑，自己是不是想继承老爹，以斯巴达之子的身份，在这个与世隔绝的小城当个活神被信徒们祭祀供奉。  
Dante被自己想象中的场景吓了个激灵，太可怕了，死也不要。  
Nero那孩子，Vergil很重视他，甚至连阎魔刀，都在Vergil死后选择跟随Nero——这也打破了Dante最后一丝念想，如果不是遵循遗愿，这把和他的主人一样顽固的刀，是不会认可一个孩子获得挥舞他的资格。  
那孩子也是他在这世上仅剩的亲人，于情于理，他都有责任照顾好Nero。  
但是，Nero似乎不需要什么照顾——他在十多年的人生中早已有了属于自己的亲人，属于自己的支柱，而Dante能做得，也只是在战斗和使用力量上帮他一把。  
不，或许问题出在他这一边，他对Vergil遗留下的一切感到恐惧，他害怕走进Nero的生活。  
他甚至为深埋心底的那头绿眼怪物而愧疚，为什么，他求而不得的东西，别人却能轻易得到。  
在Fortuna村民们恐惧，怀疑，或是敬畏的复杂眼神中，在Nero和那对兄妹之间难以插足的温馨氛围里，传奇恶魔猎人Dante默默地退回了自己的壳里。  
现在，支撑着他的，或许是疑问吧。  
他的哥哥，一个纯粹的利己主义者，究竟为何走上了自我牺牲的道路。  
那个笑容，他从未见过Vergil露出那样的表情，为什么每次闭上眼睛，那一幕浮现在脑海中时，他会比接下那拒绝的一刀还要难受。  
为什么。

“让我去吧，我想在还是人类时死去。”（注1）  
“不，让命运来决定，正面，我去，背面，你去。”  
似乎在很久以前，不知是他自己还是什么人用过这么一个形容：他和Vergil，是同一枚硬币的正反两面。（注2）  
而他手上握着硬币，其中的一面永远不会出现。就和现在的Dante一样，真是莫大的讽刺。  
Temen-ni-gru，Mallet，Fortuna，Dumary——他战斗下去的理由，从未改变。  
“我知道，他做了同样的事……”  
击败混沌霸主远不是结束，Dante一路向着魔界深处前行，那些看似毫无理智的魔物与其说是在袭击他，不如说是在引诱他去往某处。  
Dante微微勾起嘴角，事到如今，他还会惧怕任何阴谋与陷阱吗？  
跟随着面包屑，穿过荒芜的平原，绵延的骨冢，甚至偶尔路过一些审美奇特的“宫殿”——这是要我拍照留念回去写本《魔界游记》？可惜大多宫殿都过于的寂静冷清，没有异族的主人敞开大门欢迎宾客， 并来场刺激的斩首游戏。  
究竟为何而继续挥剑战斗，为何前行，他也不清楚。从前，冥冥中总有什么在指引着他，或是委托或是邀请，他能做的，只有在原地等待。  
抱着希望等待？听上去还不错。  
再一次斩断了无数怪异的枝条后，Dante躺在地上，合上疲惫的双眼。  
我要一直战斗下去吗？  
是。  
为什么？  
你要一直赢下去。  
不能输？  
不能输。  
可是，Vergil，无论我做什么，你都已经不在了……  
Dante看着眼前毫无生气的蓝色身影。  
你不过是我的回忆，无法摆脱的，回忆。  
或许他并不是在战斗，只是在逃亡。  
不敢回头，直到在某个莫名趋同于人类审美的建筑前驻足，凝视着门旁的雕像。  
他不喜欢雕像，执着于万人敬仰的狂妄之徒，才会试图用原石来保存生命，包括某个把自身也整成巨型古希腊神像的老变态。  
但是，这也太过分了，究竟是哪个恶魔雕塑家，给他哥搞了个圣母抱子一样的造型？  
Dante拔剑劈断大门上的锁链——兴许这里住着个热衷于捏手办的死宅恶魔，对于这种随随便便把他哥当看板娘的行为，他自然要进去代讨形象代言费用。  
“如果我是你，在进门之前恐怕要三思而行。”  
Dante回头，陌生的火焰恶魔站着他身后。  
“因为这已经是你第3087次试图进入了。”

你很难彻底杀死一株植物，尤其当它蜿蜒生长，几乎将整个世界包裹之时。它能够无限地适应环境，依靠休眠来抵抗不利——植物永远是最擅长等待的生物，哪怕经过亿万年之久，它也能够靠一粒种子，甚至一个细胞，重获新生。  
所以，当那些恶趣味的远古神想要诅咒某人某物时，总是会选择植物作为其载体。  
这里是陷阱，是来自旧神的诅咒（Qliphoth）的捕猎场，快点离开，Dante。  
“我其实没有太听懂你在说什么。”Dante看向面前下逐客令的男人：“但是，你真的是Vergil吗？为什么在这里？你……能跟我一起离开吗？”  
与他刚刚燃起的那一丝小小的希望相悖，“Vergil”没有回答，只是重复着：“你真的应该离开了。”  
“告诉我，Vergil。”  
“……Dante，我已经死去很久了。”  
“我知道。”  
“我死去的时间已经比活着的时间要长上百倍。”  
Dante想起之前遇到的恶魔，点了点头：“我知道。”  
“你不应该再回来这里。”  
“不。”  
“Dante……”  
“如果你不能离开，那我留下。”  
他一次次地忘记，却又一次次地返回这里，一定有什么特殊的理由。  
“愚蠢，Dante，愚不可及，”Vergil讽刺地笑了，终于露出了Dante熟悉的表情：“你还不清楚吗？我根本不是活着的，只是过去的幽灵，引诱你上钩的诱饵，留下？你想当这魔树征服世界的魔力源？”  
“……我不在乎。”  
“你只是假装不在乎。如果你真的不在乎，我们之间也不会有那么大的分歧。”  
不对。  
我们才不是因为这种原因而争斗。  
他想反驳，他死脑筋，不懂变通的哥哥根本不明白，话到嘴边，却变成了：“为什么？”  
没头没脑的疑问，但Vergil仿佛知道他想要什么答案。  
“因为我想成为和父亲，和你一样的人。或许你会将我的死亡看作不幸与遗憾，但是，在做出那个决定之后，我感受到从未有过的轻松，不必再被执念所困，不必再挣扎。我不再坚信自己是正确的，我自由了。”  
“最后能够再见到你，我很开心。”  
“我爱你。”  
轻得像片羽毛的身躯没有呼吸与心跳，在久违的拥抱下，Dante的心在不停地下坠。  
是吗？原来这是他在最后微笑着的理由。  
因为“爱”。  
因为放弃了自己的人生。  
Vergil没有欺骗他。  
但这不是他想要的结局。  
被堵死了退路，背负着两个人的信念，Dante在冰冷的怀抱中，呜咽着哭了起来。

优秀的诱饵与陷阱，总是要有一套完善的防护措施，一点古老的契约法术，一些心理暗示，再加上猎物的弱点，让这套系统高效地运转着。一旦推开门，契约便成立，用近期的记忆，交换最渴望之物。  
等价交换，童叟无欺。  
之后想要离开，便只有两个选择：  
如果足够强大，那就跳过契约破坏整个陷阱。  
如果足够聪明，那就祈祷失去了记忆的自己下次不要再上当受骗。  
偶尔，一些过于沉沦的恶魔也会一次又一次的返回，只为重温旧梦。

Dante睁开眼睛，和混沌霸主Argosax激战过后，消耗过度的他似乎就这么躺在原地睡着了？在魔界这种地方，警惕性还真是差。  
幸好，不知道是不是畏惧于他的力量，即便是在睡梦中，也没有哪个不长眼的恶魔跑来偷袭。  
只是……他明明把摩托车停在那边，现在却不见了，这种地方也会因为违章停车而把车拖走吗？  
在他对着空空如也的原.停车处发呆时，头顶一片黑影像条鞭子一样抽了下来，被他闪身躲过。  
“你们是什么东西，从哪里冒出来的？别告诉我魔王还有搞园艺的兴趣。”  
面对着四周突然出现的陌生植物，Dante拔出叛逆，砍向那些张牙舞爪的触手上的肿块。  
“Let’s go all the way to hell！”（注3）

END?

有没有听说过一个预言。  
有着老者外貌的虚影缓缓开口。  
曾经，当那些可悲的“神”之奴仆还存在之时，在他们中间，流传着这样的预言——  
一位混血（Hybrid），天使与恶魔之子，Nephilim，将会手刃恶魔之王。  
One day, a Hybrid, a Nephilim, will slay the demon king and stand in the ruin of the underworld.  
他/她将于废墟之上，燃烧千万灵魂来填补内心的创伤。  
They will burn millions of hearts to heal their own.  
我曾经以为，Nephilim，继承了两个种族的力量，传说中毁灭一切的天使与恶魔之子，将会是Sparda的后代，为此，还做了不少现在看来愚不可及的决定。  
但是，在这个天使早已消亡的世界里，预言中的他/她又身在何方呢？而预言，究竟是无可违抗的命运，还是空穴来风的妄言？  
现在想想，或许我们一开始就错了。  
或者说，我们没有错，只是预言，因为我们试图规避预言的行为，反而以另一种方式实现了。  
就像俄狄浦斯王命中注定弑父娶母。

Mundus看着地上的碎片，Sparda曾经的爱刀所留下的残骸闪烁着，每一片都充斥着爆裂般的魔力，处理不好恐怕要把魔界捅出个窟窿来。  
但是，那边的世界，就不那么乐观了，会连着时间与空间整个坍塌也说不定。  
看着因为魔力耗尽而昏迷的年轻半魔，魔界之王无不讽刺地笑了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：二代终章之前的剧情，Dante和Lucia决定谁去进入魔界。“同样的事”原意其实说的是Sparda。  
> 注2：一代小说，这个形容用在了Gilver身上，但当时的蛋以为那是Vergil。  
> 注3：二代游戏Dante骑着摩托车进入魔界时的最后一句台词。  
> 这个下篇删删改改好多遍，写得我快吐了……最后的成品也是烂到不忍直视，只是勉强把脑洞填上……下次再也不瞎搞了，一定中规中矩。  
> 2D被困在魔界已经几千年了，因为放不下哥始终重复着踩进陷阱去找哥（这个哥也不是随随便便的幻觉，是本人），出来收拾烂摊子把借着他魔力复活的树砍没，然后再次踩陷阱这样兜兜转转……第一个END之后，过去的3V看不下去了把蛋从这个轮回里丢了出去，亚麻头也给搞碎了。  
> 总结来说就是，2D又自暴自弃跑去奇怪的地方了！还自虐式地打算被困在里面一辈子！3V能怎么办，只能把这个不省心的臭弟弟捞出来（罪魁祸首请负责到底，关爱失哥弟弟是每个哥哥义不容辞的责任）。  
> 私设这种干涉自身时间线的行为，无法在干涉者脑中留下记忆，或者是留下“符合逻辑的虚假记忆”。所以哥也不知道阎魔刀碎掉居然是为了救未来的蛋，只能把脑补的原因当成真的。  
> 其实3V是被自己在2D眼中凌波维式微笑的女神形象给吓到了，出了一身冷汗脸皮还薄，虽然很高兴自己对Dante有这么大的影响力，但真成了蛋的脑内彼女还是敬谢不敏（大误  
> 文里出现的火恶魔是Barlog，和Dante搭话时他已经从门里出来了，至于他忘记了什么，又为什么一直守在门边看蛋进进出出差不多几千年……这里夹了些Argosax/Barlog的私货（这位和蛋的鳏夫组合略奇葩）。哥后来用阎魔刀也影响到了他（所以5代他才会有一片阎魔刀碎片）。  
> 3V在过去的时间点使用阎魔刀帮助未来的2D，让故事的发展成了两个不同分支，一个是本文的3142，另一个则是31245。至于2D回去后会落到哪个分支，3142的世界是否还能继续存在，就是量子力学范畴的问题了——诺维科夫自洽性原则是否需要遵守？究竟是哥本哈根诠释还是多世界诠释？完全因人而异（不负责任脸  
> 当然，按我的计划，这个故事后面其实接的是[Espero faras nenion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741570)。


End file.
